


First Date

by marececilys



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marececilys/pseuds/marececilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari and Dante's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Please be nice, but feel free to leave suggestions!**

     Today we had our first real "date".  
     We went to a new diner. One on the other side of town. I drove while Dante listened the radio and sang along, badly. I told him so and he laughed which made me laugh. We were always laughing these days, even when things weren't that funny. I think we were just laughing because we were happy. I hadn't known this kind of happiness existed until now.  
     I watched him out of the corner of my eye while I drove. I loved the way his face scrunched up when he belted out a high note in a song. I loved watching the curves of his mouth when it moved. I wanted to kiss that mouth. I always wanted to kiss that mouth. But right now, I had to drive.  
     The diner was in an area neither of us had been to before and it took is forever to find it. Once we did, it took us forever to get seated, not because it was overly crowded but because there was a grand total of 4 tables in the whole place. Two of them were filthy, and one was occupied by a bunch of stuck-up looking private school boys. There was also a bar, which was full. That left one table in a corner across from the private school boys. Dante and I sat down.  
     "Hello! Welcome to Dusty's Diner. What can I get you boys?" The pretty waitress with blonde hair took our orders, and then she said, "Are you with them?" She pointed to the private school boys. We told her no, we were not with them.  
     "We're not from around here", Dante told her.  
     "Oh. Well, if ya'll are hoping to pick up some ladies here, you won't have much luck. Believe it or not, a place named 'Dusty's' isn't very popular." She laughed.  
     "Actually", Dante said, "We're kind of here on a date."  
     "Oh!" She looked surprised. "Oh, well, enjoy your, um, date then. Your food will be right out. Let me know if ya'll need anything. My name's Carol." She smiled and and we thanked her and she left us alone.  
Dante looked at me and raised his eyebrows.  
     "Well. That wasn't awkward at all."  
     "She sure was chatty. Why did she assume we were here to pick up girls?"  
     "Maybe she thinks you're cute. I have no idea why she would think that, though", he said teasingly.  
     I smirked at him. The truth was, if she thought either of us was attractive, it would be Dante. And that was something I was completely okay with.  
     The group of guys at the other table had overheard us talking. One of them was staring at us like we were a math problem be was having a hard time trying to figure out and resented us for it.  
     Dante noticed the staring guy. "What's their deal?"  
     I shook my head. "Just ignore them."  
     So we ignored them, but they kept staring. After a while, our food was brought out, and for a place named Dusty's, it sure looked delicious. And then, while we were eating, I heard it. The word I pretended not to hear all the time when Dante and I went places in public. The staring guy leaned over and whispered to one of his friends.  
     " _Fags ___." They snickered. And then he said it louder.  
     "What did you just call us?" Dante's voice was calm and controlled, his face hard with an expression I recognized as pure, cold anger.  
     "He said _FAGS ___." One of the other guys sneered.  
     "I'm sorry, are we bothering you?" Dante's voice was deep and unwavering.  
     "Yeah, ya'll are bothering us, 'cuz you're gay as shit, and it's disgusting. Take it somewhere else."  
     Dante's face was pure fury. He looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of them. I'd never seen him so angry. Usually _I ___was the one who wanted to start fights. But these guys were asking for it. They wanted us to get angry. And starting a fight would only give them what they wanted.  
     Dante started to stand up.  
     "Say that one more time you little-"  
     "You're right." I interrupted him and pulled him back down.  
     "What?" The guy said.  
     "I said, you're right. We're gay as shit." And then I pulled Dante toward me and kissed him.  
     He was surprised at first, but then he was kissing me back and I could feel the smile forming behind his lips. Our anger melted off of us as we forgot about the guys and we took each other in.  
     I didn't look to see what their response was. I didn't care. I just kissed him. We kissed for a long time. And I thought, 'This. Right here. This is a secret of the universe. This is where I belong.' And while I realized that they were not the first assholes we'd come across, and they sure as hell wouldn't be the last, it didn't matter. They would never matter. The only thing that mattered was us, the two of us, together in a secret place of happiness where no one could hurt us.


End file.
